


Bird Special

by Lady_Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96
Summary: Flame wants to be a supportive friend for Lady! How are her bitties think about it?Flame is romantically bonded to her King (Crowley), her Chain (Kitt) and her Mamba (Karma). If this makes you uncomfortable, skip this story. Don't Like Don't Read!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Bird Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/gifts).



> I wanted to do something special for an amazing person that I'm honoured to call a friend.
> 
> This is the result!
> 
> Congrats Lady! Check out her Aviary on Tumblr! @coalition-aviary-bitty-adoption

Karma was hissing furiously. 

Why did his human wanted to take another bitty?

She already had him! ...and the others.

He was more than enough for her! 

He was a superior bitty! A superior Mamba! 

"bro?"  


Kitt's sudden arrival stopped Karma's internal rambling. 

Of course the Chain was able to sense his brother's distress. They shared a brotherly bond after all.

"you ok?"  


He obviously was fine. More than fine! He was perfect! He was a superior Mamba! Not some lowly-

"ya have no reasssson to be jealoussss. ssshe ain't replacing you or any of ussss. our flame just hassss too much love to ssshare." 

Karma knew that Kitt was right. But he didn't liked to share her with his brother and Crowley (and with Thyme, but that was different).

But Flame did promised to him to buy some of that glittery gel from Vex's shop...

"WHATEVER! BUT IF THISSSS NEWCOMER THINKSSSS THAT HE CAN TAKE HER ASSSS A MATE... HE'SSSS SSSSORELY MISTAKEN!" 

Kitt smirked. He knew that Flame wouldn't allow anyone to join the bond without seriously discussing it with her mates. 

Meanwhile Flame was nervously looking at herself in the mirror, straightening her dress for the fifth time. 

She was so nervous. It was such an important day for her friend. Flame was wearing one of her favourite dresses for the inauguration of the new shop. 

Was the dress too elegant? Not enough? Was it covering enough skin? Too much?

"Oh for Stars sake! You look fine in that dress. Is not scandalous or whatever you're thinking." Thyme huffed, almost annoyed by his owner's self doubt.

"HE'SSSS RIGHT DEAR, YOU LOOK DASSHING NO MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR AND I CAN ASSSSSSURE YOU THAT IF ANYONE DARE LOOK AT YOU FUNNY WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!"   
Crowley knew that his mate often doubted herself or was worried about what people thought about her.

He wished that he (with the help of her other two mates) will make her see how amazing she was.

"O-Ok then. Let's go."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

<

The Aviary looked amazing! There were lots of people that gathered for the grand opening. Some were curious while others were there to adopt. 

Flame was there to check out the Birbitties, but mostly to support her friend.

She still couldn't believe that she had such a sweet and amazing friend.

"Flame!" There she was, waving at her.

"Lady!" Flame rushed to her, Thyme on the shoulder and Lamias next to her.

"You came!"

"Of course! I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the World! It took only a bit of bribing." She giggled while petting the bitties ("accidentally" brushing Jaws and Indie with her fingers)

"Are you here to adopt?"

Flame shook her head "Not today, we're just here to see the bitties and support our friend! For now." She whispered the last part, trying to not upset her bitties. 

"Remember! No chasing or scaring the bitties!"

"PLEASSSE, WE ARE NOT BABIESSSS! WE KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE!"

"I know, but communication is what this family is based on."

As Flame entered the shop she watched mouth agape the Birbitties, their beautiful colours and how they flew around. 

Sure, she saw the photos on the website, but nothing compared to the real thing.

Karma was hissing at the Elvises. He made an exception for the ones that praised him. At least some of them had tastes. 

Some of the Birbitties were curious about the Lamias and Crowley was more than happy to show off, slowly rising his hood as not to startle them.

Kitt wasted no time to come up with bird related puns, making Flame and the pun loving bitties laugh and the others groan.

"Lady?" Flame asked, noticing a small, lonely bitty "Who's that little guy?"

Lady's smile fell "That's our Duskwing. His soul is unstable and we aren't sure that he'll reach maturity. The others of this breed didn't make it."

It was clear that it was a touchy subject for Lady, so Flame didn't question it further. She did noticed however that the Duskwing's wings were similar to the Kea's. Maybe he, like the bird he resembled, liked to destroy things. Next time she visits, she decided, she'll bring one of those puzzles that you have to take apart in order to solve.

Kitt felt Flame's Kindness soul trying to reach out for the small bitty. He knew his human would try make everyone happy, sometimes getting hurt in the process. Who knows how this will play out. He'll make sure that no one will ever hurt his mate, ever again.

Flame will eventually get her birbitty... 

But that's a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short.
> 
> The ending feels rushed.
> 
> But I like it!
> 
> Congrats Lady!


End file.
